


Late Nights

by cherrylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon's never talked to the pretty redhead from his Statistics class, but getting kicked out of his dorm room for the night gives him the perfectly opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely Annabeth_Winchester_of_Westeros. I hope this made your day a little better darling!

Jon walked into the common room of the dorm with his laptop tucked under his arm and looked around for a comfortable, out of the way seat. The common room was mostly empty except for the redhead…Sansa… from his Statistics class. He contemplated the seat furthest from her for a few moments before moving towards her. 

“Hey, you get kicked out of your room too?” he asked, setting his laptop down on the table. 

She looked up and sighed, “Yeah. Margaery, my roommate, needed personal time with her girlfriend so…here I am, doing my homework in the middle of the common room at almost,” she glanced at the time on her laptop, “2 in the morning.”

“Yeah. My roommate kicked me out too. He and his girlfriend are absolutely sickening sometimes,” Jon told her. “Do you mind if I join you?” 

Sansa shook her head, “Not at all.” She smiled at him and turned back to her laptop, typing away at the keys for a few moments before looking back up, “So, this is embarrassing, but you’re in my Statistics class, right? I just…I can’t remember your name…” 

“Jon Snow,” he said, holding his hand out to her. She took his hand, giving it a firm yet gentle shake.

“Sansa Stark. It’s nice to meet you Jon,” she smiled. 

“Stark? As in Robb Stark?” he asked. 

Sansa’s brow furrowed and she nodded slowly, “Yeah…why?”

“Robb’s my roommate. He and Jeyne are the reason I can’t use my room for studying or sleeping right now,” he told her. 

Sansa nodded her understanding, “Right, well that’s not that surprising honestly. We can hardly escape their public displays of affection when we’re home for the holidays.” 

Jon chuckled and shook his head. Sansa smiled softly and looked down at her notebook.

“So, I have an important question,” Sansa told him.

“Yeah? What is it?” he asked.

“Do you understand how to do the Central Limit Theorem?” she asked him, “I have been trying to do this set of problems for several hours and I just can’t get it.”

Jon nodded and moved his chair closer to hers, ”Yeah. I’m actually a math major. Here let me show you an example and then we’ll work on the ones for class.” 

Sansa nodded, smiling softly, “Thank you so much.” 

“No problem,” Jon told her. He pulled her notebook towards him and began to work out a problem, slowly and explaining each step and how he got to that step.

After they finished working on their statistics homework, they moved onto their own separate works on their laptops while making casual conversation.

“What’s your favorite band?” Sansa asked.

“Right now? I’d have to say Fall Out Boy, but I’m also a pretty big fan of The Ready Set,” Jon told her, “Though it changes from time to time.”

“You like The Ready Set?” Sansa asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

Jon nodded, “Yeah, my sister really liked them and I took her to a concert and I just got into their music I guess.”

“Well…I have tickets to one of their concerts…I was supposed to go with someone, but that fell through. Do you want to come with?” Sansa asked tentatively. 

Jon gave her a half smile and nodded, “Yeah. I’d love to.” 

Sansa smiled at him and nodded, “Great. It, uh, it’s on the fifteenth of this month.” 

Jon nodded, “Alright.” 

The next week and a half was full of classes and work, but Jon and Sansa found time to meet up and do homework or grab lunch together despite their busy schedules. Jon moved from the front of the classroom to the middle where Sansa occupied the very center seat. 

Jon knocked on Sansa’s door and a girl with long brown curls in a short robe answered the door. 

“You must be Jon. I’m Margaery, it’s nice to finally meet you,” she smiled at him, “Sansa will be out in just a moment.” 

Margaery grabbed a caddy from behind the door and left the room to head towards the bathroom. 

Sansa appeared in the doorway shortly after and smiled, tucking her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, “Ready?” 

Jon gave her a smile, “Yeah. You look really great by the way.” 

Sansa smiled, “Thanks…you don’t look so bad yourself. Let’s go.” She hooked her arm in his and led him out of the dorm toward the parking lot.


End file.
